In Sickness and in Health
by natalia-8989
Summary: Hermione's feeling under the weather and Ron realizes just how much he really cares and worries about her. A relationship blossoms, but takes a turn for the worst...COMPLETE
1. On Fevers and Friendships

Disclaimer: It's all JK Rowling's. All the characters and basically everything else belongs to her and I'm borrowing them for entertainment purposes ONLY!! So enjoy!

------------------------------------------

Chapter One: On Fevers and Friendships

------------------------------------------

"Mmph...Ron?" Hermione muttered. Ron was standing at the end of a dark corridor. She ran towards him, but the closer she got the more his image seemed to dissolve before her. She shut her eyes. _This wasn't happening. She didn't want him to go away._ She slowly opened her eyes again to find Parvati Patil's face swimming above her.

"Morning!" she squealed. Hermione shrieked and lifted her head so abruptly that it collided with Parvati's and she fell to the floor with a _thud. _

"Omigosh! I'm sorry Parvati!" she cried, sitting up on her bed, "are you oka- wait...what were you _doing?_"

"Eavesdropping," she said with a smile, getting to her feet.

"Eaves- what? I didn't- I- what did I say?!" she demanded, her cheeks turning red as she remembered her dream.

"Ooh Ronnie! Where's my precious Ron?" she mimicked as Lavender broke into a fit of giggles.

"I did not say that!" Hermione growled, her face now turning red from anger rather than embarrassment. Of course she had been dreaming about Ron, but Parvati had no right to _announce_ it. She racked her brains for a cover-up. "For your information, I said 'gone' not 'Ron'" she spat.

"Ooh really?" Lavender spoke up, "what's gone then?"

"It was- oh just go away!" she yelled and buried her face in her pillow.

"_Fine_, we'll go somewhere _else_!" Parvati drawled as they both left the dorm, slamming the door behind them.

"Good riddance," she muttered.

Life's long road had hit a particularly bumpy patch for Hermione Granger. On top of being a prefect and struggling with her usual twenty-something assignments, she was agonizing over strong feelings towards a certain ginger-haired boy. Well, not necessarily "boy", seeing as Ron Weasley had finally grown into his tall, lanky figure and was now a handsome young man. Ever since their fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione knew she had feelings for Ron, but their bickering got in the way and often left her with confusing and stressing emotions.

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice from behind the dorm's door. She snapped back to reality and realized she hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"Just a minute," she called, while tying her bushy mop of hair into a large lump of a ponytail at the back of her head. She snatched up her pink fleece dressing gown, threw it on haphazardly over her pajamas and bustled to the door. "Morning Ha-H-Harry," she yawned, brushing past him and heading for the common room. It was deserted except for Ron who was dozing on one of the sofas while a book lay open on his chest. _So peaceful, _she thought.

"Morning to you too," Harry said behind her, smiling. "Did you know it's almost noon? Ron n' I thought maybe you were turning gasp...normal!"

"Honestly! Just because I wake up a little earlier than the rest of you doesn't make me..._abnormal_!"

"Hermione, you're up at the bloody crack of dawn everyday!" Ron protested, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and getting off the sofa.

"Ooh and a very cheerful morning to you too Ron," she said bitterly.

"Well- it- it's true you know..." he said sheepishly. _Why was it that every time she considered her feelings for him, he had to give her a reason to take it all back?_

"Well maybe if _you_ got up earlier, you might find the time to do your work instead of nicking all your answers off of me!" she snapped.

"That's what you're here for," he said grinning.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley if that is honestly what you think of me then you can just ditch our friendship!" she screamed and turned around. "I'm goig back to bed!" she spat and marched up the stairs to the girls' dorms, careful to stomp loudly on every step.

"Bed? BED?!" said Harry, bemused, "she's already slept in late enough for the three of us!" Ron merely nodded and gazed into the crackling fire.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Why do I always mess things up, mate?" he said, looking thoroughly put out.

"Well- you don't really-"

"Yes I do!" he snapped, "I'm always picking fights with her and I don't know why."

"Maybe...maybe you're madly in love with her and you're trying to cover up your feelings," he said sarcastically, as a grin spread across his face. Ron tried to laugh but couldn't. Instead he buried his face in his hands and allowed himself to drown in thought. _Did he actually have feelings for Hermione? No. She was just a friend. Really... Or was she?_

"Oh God," he moaned. Harry's grin became even wider as he stared at a frustrated Ron.

"Was Harry right?" he teased, "does ickle Ronnie have feelings for...'Mione?" A devilish look appeared on his face. Ron's heart sank.

"Wh-Where'd you get 'Mione from?" he stuttered, trying to look amused but failing miserably.

"Oh that...you've said it in your sleep a few times."

"Liar," he retorted.

"Ooh, and does precious 'Mione _know _you call her pet names?"

"Bugger off!" Ron yelled, chucking a cushion at Harry's head.

"You don't need to believe me," he said, tossing the pillow back, "I know what I heard." He turned around and climbed the stairs to the boys' dorms, leaving Ron alone in the common room. He flopped on the sofa again, picked up one of the red coasters from one of the tables and begin twirling it between his fingers. He stared at the wall for several minutes before he realized the Gryffindor lion on the coaster was attempting to bite his finger.

"Oh stuff it!" he spat and threw the coaster into the fire.

Up in her dorm, Hermione lied on her bed and stared up at the canopy above her. "Stupid prat," she muttered. Ron could be so insensitive sometimes. His words rang in her head, clear as a bell: "That's what you're here for." Was that really how he felt about her? Was that all she was good for? Copying notes and homework from! "I'll show him!" she snapped, throwing a pillow across the room and hitting Crookshanks square in the face (as if it wasn't flat enough already). "I'm sorry! Come here..." she said patting the space on the bed next to her. With a swish of his tail, Crookshanks curled up in a corner with his back to Hermione. "First Ron, now you," she moaned. Her Saturday couldn't possibly get any worse...Wondering why she had never been this tired before, she rested her head on the bed and drifted off to sleep once more.

---

"Hermione! Hermione, are you all right?" came Harry's voice, "answer us Hermione!"

"What on _earth _is all this racket?!" someone shouted. It was Professor McGonagall.

"It's Hermione, Professor! She won't answer us!" This time it was Ron's voice.

"Move aside, come on now, move aside! Miss Granger?" she called. Hermione's head was pounding. Why did everyone have to yell? She tried to answer but nothing came. "Miss Granger, I am coming in!" The door opened and Professor McGonagall, Harry and Ron came pouring in. "Miss Granger, have you _any _idea what time it is?" she said sternly as she approached her bed. Hermione shook her head. "It's nearly four in the afternoon! What on _earth_ are you, of all people, doing in bed at this hour? Even Miss Brown and Miss Patil are in the common room studying, and that is saying something!"

"I- I was-"

"Well?"

"...tired," she finished and let her head droop again. She felt a wrinkled hand being pressed against her forehead.

"You're warm," she said, looking concerned. Harry and Ron cast each other worried glances. "Take this," she said thrusting a tiny vial under Hermione's nose. It smelled like peppermint, but she wasn't in the mood for strange drinks. She shook her head. "Don't be foolish girl!" McGonagall snapped. Hermione took a small sip. It felt as though a million fireworks ha gone off in her mouth. The tingling sensation traveled all the way down her throat, into the pit of her stomach, making her shiver. She placed the still half-full vial on her bedside table and turned to lie on her side.

"W-What's wrong with her professor?" Ron asked in a shaky voice.

"Just a bit of a fever," she replied casually as they headed towards the door, "she should be good as new in an hour or so. All of those extra credit courses must be getting to her."

"Don't I know it..." he said. Hermione barely heard these last words as she felt the potion beginning to take effect. Shivers ran up and down her spine as she forced herself back to sleep.

---

Hermione awoke nearly an hour later to find that someone had closed her bed hangings. _Good_, she thought. The _last _people she wanted to know she was feeling under the weather were Parvati and Lavender. She could already hear their annoying giggles ringing in her head.

"Sh-Sh-Shhh! You'll wake her up!"

"I'm not _half_ as loud as you!"

Hermione groaned. She couldn't stay listening forever, so she pulled open the hangings on her bed.

"Eeee! We heard you were _sick_!" Lavender cried, flinging her arms around Hermione.

"Oh get off me, im fine!" she muttered. She got off her bed, gathered up Crookshanks and marched out the door towards the common room. Once again, Harry and Ron were the only ones there. Ron was dozing in an armchair and Harry was scribbling on a bit of parchment by the fire.

"Hermione!" said Harry, smiling. She smiled back, being glad he wasn't making as big a deal as Parvati and Lavender had. "Ron get up, Hermione's awake," he said poking Ron in the arm.

"Mmph...'Mione's up?" he mumbled, opening his eyes.

"'Mione?" she said, giggling. Ron's ears glowed red. "It's okay," she assured him, "I quite like it."

"Well!" Harry piped up, "I think I'll go get my um- thingy...that's upstairs...and uh- so I'll leave you two alone..." He gave Ron a quick wink behind Hermione's back and turned towards the boys' dorms. Ron waited until Harry was out of sight and earshot.

"I was worried about you..."he muttered, staring at the floor.

"Ooh, there's a change," she teased.

"I'm not joking Hermione!" he scowled. Hermione looked taken aback.

"Oh, well I'm fine really...I don't see why you were so worried. Ron ignored her.

"And I'm sorry we fought," he added. Why was he all of a sudden so apologetic?

"Erm- I'm sorry too, Ron," she mumbled, thought she hadn't quite forgiven him for his comment earlier.

"No you're not. You shouldn't be. God, Hermione, I can be such a prat sometimes I don't know how you put up with me." She didn't answer. Why _did _she put up with him? Well, for one he- um- he's really...

"I- well..." she stammered. She actually couldn't tell him how she managed to survive the past six years having him as a friend.

"Hermione?" She hadn't noticed Ron was right in front of her now. She stared at her feet. She didn't want him to see the tears building up in her eyes.

"Yes?" she replied to the floor. She felt his index finger under his chin. She tried to resist but he tilted her head to make it level with his. Tears stung her eyes, but she didn't know why she was crying.

"Hermione," he repeated, "I really am sorry and I do appreciate everything you do." His face was getting very close to hers and she could feel his breath against her skin. Before she knew it Ron's lips were pressed against hers. She was completely taken aback, but thought it best not to make it noticeable. His lips were soft and he tasted like Chocolate Frogs; she never wanted the feeling to end. They broke away minutes later and Hermione stared teary-eyed at Ron.

"Oh, Ron!" she cried, throwing herself onto him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt his strong arms hold her by the waist, as she rested her head underneath his chin. "You _can _be a git sometimes!" she sobbed, leaving tear stains on his shirt. "B-But don't ever change," she finished. They held onto each other for what could've been minutes or hours, until Hermione's crying had been reduced to the odd hiccup. He rested his head on hers. Hermione let out a long sigh and thought to herself, _this is why I put up with him..._

_-------_

__

__

Will Ron and Hermione's relationship last? What's the reason behind her illness? Chapter 2 update soon!

plllzzz review!!! I hope u liked it! Chapter 2 coming soon...im going camping for a week so it may take a while


	2. Can Love Last?

Disclaimer: ALL JKR's you know the drill

a little H/G in this chapter...

------------------------------------  
Chapter Two: Can Love Last?  
------------------------------------  
  
"GINNY, I OWE YOU FIVE GALLEONS!" Harry shouted to the boys dorms. Ron looked up and let go of Hermione.  
  
"How long have you been watching- WHAT THE RUDDY HELL IS MY SISTER DOING UP THERE?!" Ron demanded.  
  
"Erm, she was…borrowing a book?"  
  
"I didn't see her pass us…how long has she been up there?!" he shouted his face now red with anger.  
  
"Look, it's not what it looks like," Harry attempted.  
  
"Not what it looks like? NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! That's what you'll look like if you've done anything to my sister!" he gestured towards the melted coaster lying in the fire.  
  
"Oh I see…I'm not allowed to have any sort of relationship but it's ok for you two to be snogging away while no one's looking?" he shouted back. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Fine!" Ron snarled. "I won't pound you to a mince if you keep your mouth shut about us," he said pointing to himself and Hermione.  
  
"Thanks mate," Harry said, grinning and going back to the boys' dorms.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that…" he mumbled to Hermione. She merely sat on one of the sofas and gazed into the fire. "What? What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing," she mumbled. Ron sat down beside her and put his arm around her. He felt her body tense up underneath him and took his arm away. "No, no, it's ok…" she assured him. He put his arm around her again and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"So…what _is_ the matter?"  
  
"I told you…nothing."  
  
"God, you're a rotten liar, Hermione. C'mon. Fess up."  
  
"I'm just…confused," she sighed, "I mean, just this morning I was so angry at you and I could've thrown you out the top window of Gryffindor tower…but now…" she trailed off.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now, I just…I don't know. I want to forgive you and I want us to be…us, but I don't know how I can put aside our past like that. For years we were at each others' throats and couldn't stand each other, and all of a sudden it's like…none of that ever existed. How can you just let it all go?"  
  
"I- because…because, well I suppose when you fancy someone, other things just don't seem to matter." Hermione looked up at him  
  
"You- you fancy me?" she stammered.  
  
"I reckon I do."  
  
"I think I fancy you back," she said with a grin. He held her waist with his free arm and rested his head on hers. Hermione moved closer to him and buried her face in his shirt. He smelled like cinnamon mixed with some kind of aftershave. She inhaled deeply and sighed. She loved being in his arms…it gave her a sense of security and made her feel wanted. It was nice. She knew now that she really did love him. "Ron?" she mumbled into his shirt.  
  
"Hm?" he replied.  
  
"Do you love me?" Ron didn't answer. Did he love her? Or was it just "infatuation". Well, he liked her…he _really_ liked her.  
  
"Erm, love's a strong word…"  
  
"You can say 'no'"  
  
"But I don't want to say 'no'…I just don't want to say 'yes'"  
  
"I see…" she said, trying to sound understanding. He didn't love her. That was fine; she could live with that…well, no. No, she couldn't.  
  
"Hermione?" She was crying again.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Did you- I mean- Are you ok? Have I done something?" he said looking rather worried.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong…I just need time to think, that's all."  
  
"Oh," he said, releasing her from his arms. She gave him a swift peck on the cheek and headed for her dorm room. Ron tangled his fingers in his gingery mop of hair and let out a sigh.  
  
"Am I _that_ bad at talking to girls?" he asked himself. He got up off the sofa and climbed the stairs to the boys' dorms. He opened the door to find Harry folding his school shirts and placing them on his bed. He gave Ron a wry smile.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" he asked, winking.  
  
"Not good," Ron replied. "She got all sad and said 'she needed to think' which basically means 'that was a one-off and I never want to talk to you again.'"  
  
"Yeah. That's it." Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe she really _does_ need to think, ever consider that?"  
  
"What's there to think about?" he demanded, flopping onto his bed.  
  
"Well…maybe she wasn't quite ready for…what happened…" Ron didn't answer. He only stared at the canopy above his bed. "Or maybe you said something that she didn't want to hear?" Ron's heart sank as he remembered Hermione asking him if he loved her.  
  
"Maybe…" he muttered.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Ron, what the ruddy hell did you say to her _now_?"  
  
"Nothing! You keep out of this!"  
  
"Fine, fine…" He returned to folding his clothes.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's go get Hermione and Gin- wait- where's my sister?!"  
  
"Oh, right. She left." Harry mumbled, careful to avoid Ron's eyes.  
  
"She did not! We would've seen her pass us in the common room! She-" Ron paused to think, "she's in here, isn't she? Isn't she?!"  
  
"No idea where you're coming from, mate." Harry said casually. Ron ignored him and got up to search under the beds. "Good luck, she'd not under the-" _THUMP._ The noise was coming from the bathroom.  
  
"Aha!" Ron strode across the room and opened the bathroom door to find his little sister staring him in the face.  
  
"Ron! Fancy meeting you here," she said timidly.  
  
"What the bloody hell have you two been up to- No, no don't tell me I don't think I want to know."  
  
"You're right. You don't." she said.  
  
"Oh God, just- just get out…"  
  
"Why should I? I was here first!"  
  
"It's a b_oys'_ dorm! And you're- well, you're a girl!"  
  
"Ooh, congratulations. Took you four years to realize Hermione was one," she said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Stuff it!" he spat.  
  
"Bye, Harry. I'm not wanted here," she said coolly, walking past Ron and planting a kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
"Oh get a room!" Ron scowled.  
  
She broke away and cast an icy glare at Ron, "for your information, we had one! But _you_," she waggled a threatening finger at ron, "came barging in!"  
  
"Just- oh, bugger off…"  
  
"Will do," she snapped and marched out the door. Ron sat on his bed and buried his face in his hands. _Keep your mind off relationships, Weasley._ "Why'd you owe Ginny five galleons anyway?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, that…we had a little running bet to see how long it would take for you and Herm- sorry- _'Mione_ to confess your feelings for each other and have a little snogfest. I said it would be at least seventh year before you two got together…"  
  
"Well…we're not really 'together', so she hasn't won yet."  
  
"Oh, Please! I saw what happened earlier in the common room."  
  
"Yeah, there was more to that than what you saw."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh go talk to her, Ron!"  
  
"I can't" he mumbled. Harry threw a shoe at the back of his head.  
  
"What the- are you trying to kill me?!"  
  
"No! I'm trying to get you to come to your bloody senses and _TALK TO HER_!"  
  
"Fine, but if anything bad happens you'll be joining Malfoy in the hospital wing…there's more punches where that one came from."  
  
---  
  
"Hermione?" came a muffled voice from behind the girls' dorm door. "Hermione, open up…"  
  
"Ooh, who is it Hermione?!" Parvati giggled.  
  
"Stuff it, will you?" she spat and walked over to the door. She opened it slightly and slipped out quickly before Parvati and Lavender caught sight of who was standing outside. She closed the door slowly and found herself pressed up against Ron's chest. "Oh, um- hi," she whispered.  
  
"Hi. Erm, listen…I wanted to talk about earlier." He started. She had a "this-isn't-the-time-or-place" look on her face.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," she said quickly.  
  
"Nothing?! There's plenty to talk about!"  
  
"Ron, please, I really, really don't want to talk about this right now," she said desperately. She was unbelievably cute when she was angry; perhaps that's why he always provoked her. He loved the way her cheeks turned red and her face tensed up. He had to kiss her. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her gasp into his mouth but he didn't care. He loved the way she tasted and the way she felt in his arms. Then it hit him. He loved Hermione Granger.  
  
"R-Ron!" she hissed, pulling away from him. "You cant just start snogging me every time we start-"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She stood, bewildered, staring into his stormy blue eyes, "You- you what?"  
  
"I said I love you, Hermione. I'm sorry it's taken me six years to realize it, but I love you." For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Hermione felt hot tears stinging her eyes once more. She blinked to let them flow down her cheeks and land on her jumper.  
  
"I love you back," Hermione whispered. She felt his warm hands holding her face as he stared into her eyes. It was her turn to make a move. She lunged towards him and captured his lips with hers. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands held her by the waist. They would have stayed like this forever if a door behind them hadn't opened.  
  
"Ooh, isn't this _sweet_?" It was Lavender. "Granger and Weasley sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"Get lost," Ron muttered at her and returned his gaze to Hermione. "Erm, shall we go down to dinner then?"  
  
"Definitely," she said releasing him from her arms. Hand in hand, they walked down the stairs and across the common room. Hermione's head was spinning a bit but she concluded that her illness from that morning hadn't worn off. As they approached the Fat Lady's portrait, she felt very dizzy. She tripped over her own feet and went flying out the portrait hole.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called as he rushed out to help her up. "Are you ok? What happened?" he asked, his voice very shaky.  
  
"I just sort of…tripped. I'm ok though…" she said calmly, getting to her feet.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive." Wondering what was wrong with her, Hermione took Ron's hand once more and they made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
---------  
  
What's wrong with Hermione?? Chapter 3 coming soon!  
  
Its nice to know that at least someone likes my story :D thats cool

--going camping today so i wont have chap 3 up until next week


	3. Get Well, Granger

Disclaimer: everything is Rowling's blah de blahhh  
  
Back from camping, I am devoting the next week to my fanfics, I wrote another while I was away and I'm putting it up soon, but this one really should be updated first. Thnx for the reviews!  
  
This chap is mostly dialogue, but me likes it anyways

------------------------------------  
Chapter Three: Get Well, Granger  
------------------------------------"'Mione, could you pass the yams please?" Ron said through a mouthful of potatoes.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure…" Hermione passed him the bread basket.  
  
"Thanks…" he mumbled and cast a worried look at Harry.  
  
"Yams, Hermione…yams." Harry said passing Ron the bowl of yams.  
  
"No thanks, Harry. You know I don't like yams," she said, not looking at either of them.  
  
"No, I was saying-"  
  
"That he's sorry he forgot you hate yams."  
  
"It's ok. I'm a bit tired I think I'll head up now…I'll see you in the common room later." She got up off the bench and walked towards the doors.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted after her, "You hardly touched your mince pies! They're your fav-" Too late, she was gone. "What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Harry asked, jabbing a thumb in Hermione's direction.  
  
"Dunno. She tripped earlier…maybe she's still out of it?"  
  
"Maybe…So did you talk to her?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Sort of? Come off it! What'd she say?"  
  
"Come closer," Ron whispered.  
  
Harry leaned over the table, "What?"  
  
"Closer."  
  
Harry's elbow was practically swimming in the mashed potatoes, "What?!"  
  
"Closer."  
  
Harry's ear was nearly touching Ron's mouth, "Now tell me."  
  
Ron leaned in, "NONE OF YOUR BLOODY BUSINESS!" Harry jumped, knocking over almost every bowl within reach.  
  
"Gosh, I was just curious." he muttered while rubbing his ear.  
  
"Ok fine, what was Ginny doing in the dorm before I came up?" Ron asked.  
  
"Go find her, Ron."  
  
"Not until you tell me what you did to my little sister!" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you _really_ want to know?" he asked, slowly. Ron left the Great Hall without another word, leaving Harry to laugh to himself. He walked silently through the corridors to the seventh floor until someone spoke behind him.  
  
"Ron?" It was Lavender and she looked close to tears.  
  
"Oh ruddy hell, what do _you_ want?"  
  
"Are you going to Gryffindor tower?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Are you looking for Hermione?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"Well, you won't find her. She's not there."  
  
"Where is she then?" he asked, rather impatient now.  
  
"She's in the hospital wing."  
  
"She- what?!"  
  
"Professor McGonagall found her-" she whimpered, "She says she was out cold on the sixth floor. They had her taken to the hospi-"  
  
"Move!" Ron growled as her pushed her aside and ran up the stairs, two at a time, to the hospital wing. _What's she done to herself now?_ "Hermione!" he shouted, as he thrust the large wooden doors open, "Hermione!"  
  
"_Excuse me_! Now you listen here Mr. Weasley, I will not tolerate-"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted. He reached the end of the room and bent over her bed. "No," he whispered, "what've you done to yourself?" He turned around to face Madam Pomfrey. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She was found by a teacher…on the sixth floor," she said, walking around to the other side of the bed. "Out cold. Poor thing," she said calmly moving a lock of hair from Hermione's face. She looked empty and cold, like some kind of porcelain doll.  
  
"W-Will she be ok?"  
  
"She should be fine, I can't think of any reason why she shouldn't be." Ron gave an uneasy smile. "Although…it is all rather strange. I can't think of why she passed out."  
  
"Can I stay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I would prefer if you didn't…but if it means that much to you, yes you may stay a little while."  
  
"Thanks." He turned back to look at Hermione. "God, 'Mione, look at yourself," he whispered. She still laid unconscious, her chest rising and falling slightly as she slept. He placed a hand on her stomach and felt her breathe underneath him. It was getting late. She slept on as Ron felt his eyelids begin to droop. It was getting very late.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I think it's about time you-" Ron was sound asleep, his head on the bed beside Hermione's and his hand still on her stomach. She let out a small laugh, "Why did I take this job?"  
  
---  
  
"Ron?" Hermione whispered as she poked his head lightly, "Ron…" His eyes shot open.  
  
"You're ok!"  
  
"Of course I'm ok." She smiled at him.  
  
"'Mione, I was so worried…"  
  
"Yes, I can see how you stayed awake to see if I would wake up." His ears turned red.  
  
"Well, it _was_ pretty late, and-"  
  
"Shhh," she whispered, pressing a finger to his lips. "You don't have to apologize for me, I know you care." She removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. She loved kissing him; it made her feel peaceful and free.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked as he broke away.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's wrong with you lately?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You're not yourself…at all. You slept in until noon, _and _went back to sleep, you're tripping all about the place, and you didn't touch your mince pies! Mince pies, Hermione!" he said, though that was the least of his worries.  
  
"I wasn't hungry."  
  
"Ok, what about the other things?"  
  
"Ron," she started, "I just- I don't know what's wrong with me, really. I guess I'm just out of it." He looked skeptical. "I'm serious. Don't worry I'm completely fine."  
  
"I suppose…"  
  
"Stop worrying so much about me." She leaned forward and gave him a swift peck on the lips.  
  
"Uh oh. What time is it?" Hermione glanced at the clock beside her bed.  
  
"Six-thirty."  
  
"In the morning?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I should go. If you're not out by lunch, I'll come see you again." He kissed her firmly on the lips.  
  
"Ok." He was halfway out the door, "I love you," She called after him. No reply. _Maybe he didn't hear me_, she thought, _or did he? Maybe what happened earlier meant nothing. After all, he was quick to say it._ She sighed. Was he toying with her feelings?  
  
"Ah! Miss Granger! I see you're up." Madam Pomfrey said gleefully.  
  
"Yes. I'm up now."  
  
"Right then! I'll bring you your breakfast and you should be good to go." She clapped her hands together and left the room, leaving Hermione to drown in her own thoughts.  
  
---  
  
"No, that's not Europa, that's Io." Harry pointed out.  
  
"Shut up and do your own chart." Ron spat.  
  
"Tsk tsk, fighting _again_?" They turned around.  
  
"Hermione! It's only nine o'clock…Madam Pomfrey let you out?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. I thought I'd join you two, I'm way behind on my homework! I didn't get any done yesterday!" she cried, looking distraught.  
  
"Good," Harry said, "You can help us."  
  
"Lovely to see you too, Harry." She said sarcastically. Ron and Harry moved over to make room on the sofa; they were fairly big boys now, and took up a fair bit of room. Hermione flopped down beside Ron, her skirt riding a bit higher than she'd expected.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked, pointing to a large dark spot on her leg.  
  
"Funny you should ask, I think it's from when I fell," she said thoughtfully, prodding her bruised leg with her index finger, "though I don't remember getting it."  
  
"Looks painful…"  
  
"Ron…I'm fine." She said reassuringly, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Right," he mumbled, turning his attention back to his planetary chart. The trio sat for over an hour, with just the sound of the crackling fire and Hermione breathing heavily beside Ron.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Ron."  
  
"You- you're breathing funny."  
  
"Just because of what happened, doesn't mean everything's wrong with me! My breathing is perfectly normal."  
  
"Ok, sorry." Whether it was because he pointed it out or that he had just imagined it, her heavy breathing ceased. Ron sighed, dropped his quill and leaned back with his hands underneath his head.  
  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked, not bothering to look up from his work.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Right. Well, I think I'll head down for lunch," he said, smiling. He quickly gathered up his books, shoved them into his bag and exited the common room, leaving Hermione and Ron alone once more.  
  
"So," Ron began, "How're you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. And I told you to stop worrying about me so much."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!"  
  
"I'm feeling a bit peckish myself, what's say we join Harry for lunch?" she asked, shutting her thousand-page textbook.  
  
"Yeah, alright."  
  
"Good. Let me go put a sweater on and I'll be right down." She got up and headed for the girls' dorms. Ron ran his hands through his hair and placed his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Girls…" he muttered, "first she 'loves me' and now she's like ice…" How long did it take to put a sweater on? "C'mon 'Mione, I'm growing old out here!" he shouted. No answer. "Hermione?" Nothing. _Not again._ He ran up the stairs to her door. "Hermione?" Silence. Ron braced himself for what lay beyond the door. He opened it to find her unconscious on the floor. "Bloody hell, Hermione! Not again!" He shook her slightly. "C'mon get up…_please_ get up!" Ron had no choice; he gently flipped her onto her back and lifted her, one hand supporting her neck, the other under her legs. She was fairly light, but still no treat to carry. "Pomfrey's gonna have kittens when she sees you…" he whispered before carrying her out of the room.  
  
---  
  
"W-Will she be ok, Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked, trembling.  
  
"She's looking ok for now, but it's a good thing you found her when you did, Mr. Weasley. This is the second time in two days…and you say she's been under the weather lately?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well, we'll have to keep her here a while. Yes, Mr. Weasley, you may stay," she said, answering the look on Ron's face, "but not as long as last time!" She left the room, mumbling something like 'taking advantage'.  
  
"Hermione…I'll come back to see you later," Ron whispered, lifting her hand and kissing it, "I promise." He wiped a stray tear from his eye and got up to leave, "Bye, 'Mione."  
  
---  
  
Hermione awoke to a deserted hospital wing. She glanced around and it took her over half a minute to realize where she was. She looked at the clock beside her bed. _Quarter past seven._ a.m., p.m.? She didn't know.  
  
"Seriously…can't…afford…take any chances." People were talking in the next room. She could barely hear them, so she moved to the next bed to eavesdrop.  
  
"According to her friend, the girl has all the symptoms!"  
  
"Now Poppy, we mustn't make assumptions here. We have very little experience in this area…it is, after all, a Muggle disease."  
  
"But Dumbledore, this is serious!" she lowered her voice significantly, "if she _does_ have canger-"  
  
"Cancer."  
  
"-cancer, then we need to know right away! All sorts of Muggles have died from it! Dumbledore, this is dangerous!"  
  
"Relax Poppy, there is no need to frighten her at this stage. For now, she needs rest." Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She wouldn't believe. This wasn't happening…it couldn't happen! Not to her. No. They were talking about someone else. She was perfectly healthy. Perfectly healthy…  
  
"What I do need you to do…" Dumbledore continued, "Is inform Mr. and Mrs. Granger that their daughter is under special care…for suspicious symptoms."  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore. Straight away." Hermione heard footsteps drawing closer. She jumped off the bed and hurried to her own. She pulled the covers over herself just in time; Madam Pomfrey entered the room and quickly exited, no doubt headed for the Owlery. Hermione drew her blanket up to her face and let the tears run down her face. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening._ It was over an hour before she managed to cry herself to sleep.  
  
---  
  
"'Mione! Hey wake up it's me. I'm under Harry's Invisibility Cloak."  
  
"Ron?" she mumbled, opening her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." She couldn't bring herself to tell Ron what was on her mind. Instead, she broke into a fit of tears again. "What's wrong? Have I done anything?"  
  
"N-No-o," she sobbed. He placed an arm around her shoulder, as she buried her face in his jumper. "R-Ron," she cried.  
  
"What? What is it?" he whispered, stroking her face with his fingers.  
  
"Ron," she sniffed, "Oh God, Ron!"  
  
"Shhh, I'm right here," he said softly, wrapping his free arm around her and drawing her closer. She was shaking uncontrollably and a large wet spot formed on Ron's jumper where she was crying. He kissed the top of her head. "Now," he said tilting her head up so their eyes met, "Tell me…what on earth is the matter?" She merely stared into his stormy blue eyes as if she had seen them for the first time.  
  
"Ron," she repeated, more tears still spilling down her cheeks, "I think- I think I'm going to die."  
  
------------------------ 

bit of a dramatic ending but thats what i wanted.  
--Chapter 4 comin soon! -yawn- I wrote this chap at 1:30 in the morning so don't be mad if its crap :P


	4. Visits and Removal

Yay chapter fooouuurr! wooo

Hope u like this one!

I like the middle bit =) fluffyness

------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Visits and Removal

------------------------------------------

"What?!"

"I'm scared Ron," Hermione cried, "I'm really, really scared..."

"No."

"What?"

"No. No, you're lying. You're fine! You're perfectly fine, Hermione!"

"Ron, I-"

"This isn't funny," he said, fighting back tears.

"Ron. Ron, I don't know what's going to happen. I'm only saying what I heard." Ron didn't say anything. He held her closer and rested his head on top of hers.

"You're going to be ok."

"I don't know, Ron. I just don't know. They said it's too early to tell, and that I shouldn't be worried but what if they're wrong?" Ron lifted one of his hands to stroke Hermione's head. Her eyelids were getting heavy and she felt drowsy. "Ron, let go please. I'm really tired."

"No."

"Please, Ron..."

"I'm not letting you go, Hermione."

"Hmmm." She was already asleep.

---

The news of Hermione Granger's illness spread fast throughout the school. People were constantly whispering about her in the corridors and making up rumors like 'You know that Granger girl has some strange disease that's gonna kill us all.' Due to these remarks, many students could be seen running through the halls with their robes clamped over their mouths. Hermione received cards and gifts from her fellow students on a regular basis and had visits from Harry and Ron everyday.

"Hi 'Mione," Ron said as he entered the hospital wing on Thursday, followed closely by Harry and Ginny. "We brought you a little something."

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny cried flinging herself onto Hermione and smothering her with her arms. "I'm so sorry I haven't come to see you."

"That's ok, Ginny. I'm glad you're here now."

"Here," Harry said thrusting a large package under Hermione's nose. "From the three of us." He smiled. She nodded and opened the package to find it stuffed with sweets and chocolates from Honeydukes. "You missed the last visit, so we thought it'd cheer you up a little."

"Thanks you guys," she said calmly. "Did you get my homework too?" she asked hopefully, "'cause I really am behind..." Ron handed her a piece of parchment with the week's homework written neatly on it. She could only assume Harry wrote it. At the very bottom was Ron's unmistakable messy handwriting: _You'll get better soon. I love you._ Tears stung her eyes as she looked up at Ron. He smiled, kissed her forehead and got up to leave.

"We should get going," Harry said, "I haven't even started my potions essay."

"Right. We'll see you later, Hermione," Ginny said, sympathetically.

"Bye," Ron whispered as all three of them left the room.

"Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room. "Ah, I see your friends have brought you gifts," she commented, motioning towards the large stack of cards and gifts on her bedside table. "Isn't that lovely?"

"Mm," Hermione nodded.

"Well now, I think it's time you took your potion and had a nice nap hmm?"

"I suppose." Hermione took the small glass from Madam Pomfrey and finished it in one gulp. She was used to the unusual tingling by now. The hospital wing became blurry and it was mere seconds before darkness consumed her.

---

The hospital wing was pitch black when Hermione awoke. She sat up on her bed and blinked as if trying to make out the room which was near to impossible, given the lack of light. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gazed through the blackness.

"Get up, Granger." The person's voice was cold and harsh.

"What?"

"I said get up. Now, before anyone sees me."

"Malfoy?!"

"Keep your bloody voice down, will you?"

"What are _you _doing here?" she whispered.

"I heard you were sick and- God, I'm already regretting this."

"Good. Now go, or I'll call Madam Pomfrey."

"No, listen. I just wanted to say..."

"Say it."

"I hope you get better." Hermione laughed.

"Better? Malfoy, you wanted me dead during our second year."

"Well, things change."

"Sure."

"Look, if anyone finds out I was here, you'll pay."

"Alright."

"I'll see you around, Granger." His footsteps echoed through the empty room and down the deserted corridor.

"Strange," Hermione muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and lowered her head onto her pillow. In hopes that she would be able to start her work the next day, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

---

"How are you feeling today, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey asked. Hermione opened her eyes, squinting from the sunlight that was pouring in through the windows.

"Unusually...good," she answered.

"Good, good. I think it might be safe for you to spend the day in your common room."

"But, what about my classes?!"

"I'm sure you don't _want_ to attend your classes?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, I still think its best if you just spent the day in Gryffindor tower. Better safe than sorry, right? Anyway, it'll be nice to get some exercise, hmm?"

"Yes...I suppose." Hermione ate her breakfast in silence, still thinking about the previous night. _That really was weird_, she thought..._Maybe I was dreaming...after all, it was Malfoy..._Once she finished eating, she threw on her robes and gathered up her books. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey," she called and walked out the large wooden doors for the first time in what seemed like ages.

The common room was empty when Hermione arrived. She wished she could attend her classes, but orders were orders and she would do as she was told. She sat on one of the squashy armchairs near the fire and opened her potions textbook. She took out the piece of parchment Ron had given her.

_Potions_

_-Read pages 435-467_

_-Write an essay (no less than one full roll of parchment) on the Groath plant and its uses. _

_Page 435...435. The Groath plant. Native to Northern Ireland and Scotland, this unusual plant has many uses in the medical field. In most cases, it is used in Pepperup potions as a cure for the common cold. Discovered by Ronald McGregor, the Groath plant has proved itself useful since the early 1900s..._

Hermione sighed. As much as she loved the fact that she was finally doing something productive, she was finding it hard to focus. She grabbed a piece of blank parchment and pressed the tip of her quill to it. She tapped it repeatedly, biting her bottom lip. _Think, Hermione, think._

_The Groath Plant and its Uses_

_By Hermione Granger _

_The Groath plant was discovered by Ronald...Weasley..._

"_No_!" She quickly erased the 'Weasley' and replaced it with McGregor. _Concentrate...Ok._

_It is used in Pepperup potions to cure...red hair and freckles..._

"_Stop it_!" she told herself. She quickly crumpled her sorry excuse for an essay and tossed it into the fire. She let her mind wander, only for it to fall upon Ron. She couldn't get her mind off him. "What the _hell _is the matter with you?" Hermione hissed at herself. She just saw him the day before, not to mention everyday before that. But still...she missed him.

Hermione spent the day trying to get through her many assignments while the odd student came in and out of the common room. It was very boring and extremely hard to concentrate with Ron's face clouding her thoughts every other minute. At around six o'clock, Hermione dropped her quill, closed her book and sighed. There was no way she was getting any more done today. Just as she was packing up her books, there was a _swish_ and a _thud_ and Ron came clambering through the portrait hole.

"Ron!" she squealed and ran towards him.

"Hey, hey. Look who's back," he said, smiling. She flung her arms around him and- _Thump_, pinned him to the ground. "My, my, Hermione. Are you sure you should be...roughhousing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I was thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Really..." She leaned in to kiss him firmly on the lips. Just as Ron's hands were about to entangle themselves in her hair, she broke away from him. "And do you know what else?" Before he could answer, she kissed him again.

"What else?" he asked, pulling her face away from his.

"Nothing, just stalling," she said, giggling. He loved to see her happy.

"So," he said sitting up, with Hermione perched on his lap, "How come you're here? Pomfrey let you out?"

"She said I can spend the day here. She says I need exercise."

"Hmm. Is that right?" He kissed her forehead and twisted his fingers in her hair.

"Ouch, Ron." He looked at her, and pulled his hands away.

"What the bloody-" In his hands were several strands of long brown hair, tangled in his fingers. "I didn't even pull- did I?" She didn't answer. "I'm sorry..."

"Not your fault."

"Come," he said getting to his feet. He extended his hands to her and she placed hers in his. He pulled her up off the floor and put one arm around her shoulder.

"Ron-?" He put his other arm behind her knees and lifted her off the ground. "Ron! Put me down! Put me down NOW!"

"Now, now Miss Granger, I will not tolerate shouting. So you can either come quietly or I will have to have you taken care of." Her hands snaked around his neck and she smiled her approval. Ron carried her up the stairs to the boys' dorms and kicked the door open. He strode across the room and lowered Hermione onto his bed.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem." She moved over automatically to make room for Ron.

"Ooh, you want me to join you, huh?" he smirked.

"Perhaps." He lied beside her on the bed and pushed a curl away from her face, a few strands of her hair remained in his hands. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her and held her close to his body. Both breathing in perfect unison, they drifted off to sleep.

---

Hermione awoke to find herself back in the hospital wing. She sat up quickly on her bed. She was too confused to even bother asking what had happened to her this time...she only wanted to know where Ron was. She ran her hands through her hair...it was a lot less bushy...

"Miss Granger, I see you're finally up." The voice was Professor McGonagall's.

"Where's Ron? What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Ok."

"Noon...on Sunday."

"Sunday...Sunday? No. It's Friday...or Saturday at the latest!" She protested.

"I am afraid, Miss Granger, that it is in fact Sunday."

"And Ron?"

"Mr. Weasley brought you here on Friday when you failed to wake up."

"Failed...?"

"Miss Granger, this is Healer Johnson," she said, motioning towards the tall wizard in white robes beside her, "He will be your escort today."

"My- my what?"

"Your escort. Miss Gra- Hermione...we have had specific orders to have you taken to a proper hospital. A Muggle hospital. Healer Johnson is here to take you to St. John's General Hospital in London."

"What? No!"

"It's only so they can run a few tests, dear." Her voice was now shaky and her face looked...worried?

"No! Professor, _please_! Don't make them take me! I'm fine!"

"Miss Granger, is it?" Healer Johnson asked.

"Yes, sir. But I'm fine! Really! I don't need to go."

"Now, please, Miss Granger...this is just so we can take a few simple tests. You'll be out in no time," he assured her as he steered her into a wheelchair. "Everything's going to be fine, I want you to close your eyes and relax, dear...ok?" He pushed the wheelchair containing a very distressed Hermione out of the hospital wing.

"NO!" she shouted, jamming her heel into the floor, causing the wheelchair and Healer Johnson to stop abruptly. "No! You can't make me!"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to sit down, Hermione." She didn't answer; instead she got up out of the wheelchair to look him in the face.

"I do not want 'tests', I don't want people freaking out over me, I don't want to go to some stupid Muggle hospital! I want my ordinary life back! I want my friends and my school work," she cried, "I want to be _me _again." Tears were now welling up in her eyes.

"Miss Gr-"

"Don't."

"Please don't make me have to jinx you."

"Oh yeah? Try me!"

_BOOM_- everything went black and Hermione thought no more.

---------------------

chapter 5 coming tomorrow! errr...well technically today lol its 1:08 in the morning!! eek I need sleep thanx for the gr8 reviews!! The better the reviews the faster ill update hehe ;)


	5. St John's General Hospital

u asked for it so heres ur update

thnx for the gr8 reviews =)

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: St. John's General Hospital

---------------------------------------------------

The next time Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself surrounded by heavy machines and equipment. She sat up quickly on her bed and saw someone walk past her door. "Excuse me!" she shouted, flailing her arms about.

"Yes, miss. Can I help you?"

"Could you tell me..." she leaned closer, "Where, um, Healer Johnson is?"

"Healer...Um, help me out here..."

_Shit, Hermione! Way to go..._ "Um, who are you?" She regretted her choice of words already. God, she sounded stupid.

"My name is Dr. Martins, and you're Hermione Granger, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, right- sir, I mean doctor. I am Hermione Granger." He pulled out a chair from beside her bed and sat down.

"Hermione, that's an unusual name," he commented, smiling.

"Oh, um...thanks...I think," she replied with a large fake smile. She didn't want to sound like a total idiot, but it was her only choice, "Excuse me, sir...doctor." He nodded. Hermione lowered her voice, even though they were the only two in the room, "How- how did I get here?"

"Well, you were brought in by...a particularly strange man. He said that you were to be taken for a biopsy and a blood test and-"

"For a what?"

He seemed to be struggling with the words, "Erm, a biopsy, Miss Granger, it's a rather simple test...a bone marrow analysis to check for...leukemia." Her heart dropped.

"No. Ha-ha...no," she said, pushing herself as far back on her bed as she could. "I do _not _have..." she avoided saying 'leukemia' as if it was something offensive, "...that."

"No, I never said you did-"

"Then why the bloody hell am I here?!" she demanded, her voice rising. She never swore but she figured this was an exception.

"Now, calm down. You're only here so we can take a few simple tests...that's all. Ok?"

"B-But...what if I do have..."

"Listen...Hermione...we don't know anything for sure yet, ok? I just want you to relax and try and get some rest. You'll need it."

"But I just woke up."

"Well, if you don't want to sleep, you can always read." Her face lit up slightly and he smiled. "I'll see what I can do." He got up and left the room. Hermione buried her face in her hands and sighed. _I cannot handle this..._ she thought silently to herself.

Hermione spent most of the day reading novels Dr. Martins brought her. It wasn't the same as reading _Hogwarts: A History _or _New Theory of Numerology_, but she would just have to make do. At around five o'clock she heard a knock on the door. "Hello," she said lazily, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Hello, Miss...Hermione Granger is it?"

"Yes," she replied, looking at the woman standing in the door. "...You're not Dr. Martins."

"That's correct," she said smiling.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Edwin, but you can call me Lydia if you'd prefer that."

"Ok, Lydia."

"Miss Granger, I hate to intrude, but...its time." Hermione squirmed on her bed. "There's really nothing to be afraid of...just stay calm, alright?" _Calm? CALM?! How do you expect me to stay calm at a time like this?! _Hermione nodded reluctantly. _Like hell I'm going. _Dr. Edwin attempted to help Hermione into a wheelchair but she kept squirming.

"Please, Lydia...I don't want to," she said as she started to cry.

"Hermione, I promise you," she said with a reassuring smile, "That it isn't as bad as you think it'll be." Hermione whimpered and got up to sit in the wheelchair.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I know, honey...But you'll just have to trust me, alright? You'll be fine." She wheeled Hermione out the door and down the hall in silence.

---

"Not too loud, dear. Don't want to wake her..." Hermione opened her eyes to find her very tense looking parents hovering over her bed.

"Hermione, dear!" her mother cried, pulling her into a tight hug, "We've been so worried! How are you? Are you ok? Do you need anything? Do you _want _anything?" Tears were spilling down her cheeks.

_Ron_, she thought, _I want Ron._ "I'm ok, mum." Her mother looked close to a nervous breakdown. "Really," she added reassuringly.

"Ok, honey...ok." Mr. Granger wrapped his arms around his wife as she sobbed into her daughter's shoulder. Words couldn't convey what each of them was feeling: Confusion...depression...love. They spent over an hour talking, mostly about school and Hermione's friends; things to keep her mind off of being in the hospital. But, after talking for so long, it was getting harder and harder to avoid the subject.

"So. Hermione. How are you feeling," her father started, "What did they do to you." She wished he hadn't brought it up. The memory was painful enough without having to repeat it.

"Well..." Both her parents looked thoroughly distraught. "They sort of stuck this big needle thingy in my hip." Her mother bit her bottom lip. "It didn't really hurt...well, yes...it did. It hurt a lot."

"Oh, honey," her mom sighed, stroking Hermione's head.

"They also took a blood sample. That didn't hurt as much. They said they'd have the results-" she inhaled deeply, "As soon as...possible."

"Sweetheart, we're here for you when you need us," her dad said calmly, attempting a comforting smile.

"Thanks, daddy."

"Oh, look at the time, we really should be going."

"We'll be back again tomorrow, Hermione." They both got up and gathered up their jackets. Hermione's mother pulled her into another tight hug, and her father placed a kiss on her forehead. Just as they were about to exit the room-

"Ah, you must be Hermione's parents."

"Y-Yes..." They shot worried glances at each other.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Dr. Edwin." They all shook hands. "Erm. I think you may want to sit down...I'm afraid we have some bad news."

---

That was it. Her world was officially over. What was left? Nothing. There was nothing. _I'm going to die. _Plain and simple. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" Hermione whispered. She wasn't panicking. She wasn't even the least bit frightened. The initial shock was too much for her mind and body to handle.

"Of course not, dear," Lydia said in what seemed like an understanding voice.

"Don't lie," she responded, still whispering. "I know it. _I know it._ Everyone who has leukemia dies from it."

"That's not true Herm..." She wasn't listening. She was bent over on her bed crying hysterically into her sheets. Lydia patted her back awkwardly, but she just shook her hand off. Hermione's parents looked beyond devastated. Mrs. Granger clung to her husband's shirt as he held his arms around her.

"Our baby girl," she whispered, close to breaking down completely.

"I'll be back in a while," Lydia said, getting to her feet, "If you need anything, Hermione, you just press that ok?" she said, pointing to a little red button on the wall behind her. Hermione didn't answer; she continued crying all over her bedspread.

Words failed to come out of her mouth as she watched her parents leave half an hour later. "We'll be back as soon as we can..." her father said, his voice cracking with emotion. Her mother, on the other hand, was in no state to speak. She waved a final farewell with soggy tissues stuffed in her hand.

Hermione rested her head back on her pillow. She wished she could wake up in her dorm and have this all be a dream. She wished she could see Ron and Harry and Ginny. She wished she could understand why everything happened to her. Clouded by her own thoughts, Hermione let a wave of dreamless sleep sweep over her.

---

The days passed, and Hermione seemed to be growing weaker not because she was sick, but because depression was creeping up on her...fast. She longed for her own bed and her school books and her freedom, really. Life wasn't going as planned...at all.

She had grown very fond of Lydia. They spent hours together, reading and talking. Hermione's parents visited everyday but were constantly at a loss for words. Lydia was the only person Hermione could really talk to who didn't burst into tears every time they saw her. She would comfort her at night when no one else was around, she would talk to Hermione about her friends and her family, but most of all, she listened. And for that, Hermione was thankful.

On Saturday during the late afternoon, Hermione received a most unexpected visit.

"Special delivery for a Miss Hermione Jane Granger." She looked up. No one called her by her full name except her parents.

"From whom, may I ask?"

"A Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley?" _Ron_! She thought happily to herself, _He's sent me something_! Hermione let out an excited squeal and hobbled over to the door. She opened it to find herself face to face with Ron.

"R-Ron! Ron!" she gasped, "What are you _doing _here?"

"Now, now. Is that any way to greet someone?" he said with a smile and handed her a bouquet of flowers. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Only then did she notice Harry, Ginny and Professor McGonagall behind him.

"Harry! Ginny! ...Professor?" McGonagall looked particularly moody, apparently not used to wearing Muggle clothing. She had on a hideous lavender dress with a white cardigan over it. She was also wearing equally ugly white shoes to match. Hermione suppressed a giggle.

"How are you?" Ron asked; the concerned look was back on his freckled face. He walked over to her bedside table and placed the flowers on it.

"I'm ok," she replied casually, which was very untrue. Her hair was significantly thinner and most of its usual bushiness was gone. There were at least a dozen bruises divided equally among her legs and a few on her arms. She was very also very pale. To put it politely, she looked like hell. They all stared at her in silence. "No," she sighed, "No, I'm not."

"You're gonna get better, Hermione," Ginny said in a high-pitched voice much unlike her own. Hermione sighed.

"What if I don't, Ginny? What if...what if I don't..."

"What if you do?" she retorted. Hermione never considered this. Her thoughts had been so negative lately that she was so sure that her life was over. She was so sure that in a few days, weeks or months she would surely be gone. She smiled.

"Ginny...oh, Ginny!" she cried, pulling her friend into a hug. "I know. You're right, I shouldn't be so negative," she sniffed, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of the gown she was given, "I just- _God_, I'm so depressed lately."

"It's ok, it's ok. We're here," she said in a comforting tone, rubbing Hermione's back."

"Miss Granger...Hermione," McGonagall said, "We are here for you if you need us, and I'm sure your friends here would be more than happy to stay with you a while."

"Thank you, professor."

"Here," said Harry, handing her a large bag. Hermione opened it to find cards, chocolates, candy and other gifts.

"What's this?"

"Just stuff. Well, everyone knows about you, right? So, they sent a few things."

"Thanks, Harry," she said with a smile, a real smile.

"No problem. Erm, I feel like a coffee...anyone care to join me?" he questioned, staring at Ginny and McGonagall and nodding his head towards the door.

"Sure, Harry," Ginny said, linking her arm in his and strolling out the door. Professor McGonagall nodded and followed them down the hall.

"I've missed you," Hermione whispered, depositing her gifts on her bed and turning to face Ron.

"Really?"

"You have no idea." She pressed herself firmly against his chest as his arms encircled her waist. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she let out a sigh. He could feel her hot breath through his jumper as she grabbed a handful of his sweater in her hands. "Ron," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave."

"What?"

"Don't leave me."

"But-"

"Ron...please. I've been going crazy in here on my own. If I don't have someone to talk to I'll go completely bonkers. Lydia's not always available and-"

"Who's Lydia?"

"My doctor." Ron looked puzzled.

"What- What's a doctor?"

"Erm, she's like a Healer, really...without the magic."

"I see...Hermione," he said, bending down to look her in the eyes, "I can't promise you anything just yet." She nodded. "But I'll see what I can do, alright?" She nodded again. He leaned forward, giving her a kiss on the lips. There was a loud knock on the door and both of them jumped, looking flustered.

"Ooh, is this your friend, Hermione?"

"Yes, this is Ron. Ron, this is Lydia Edwin...my doctor." Ron stuck out his hand awkwardly.

"Erm, nice to meet you," he mumbled.

"Oh, yes! Quite a pleasure! Hermione's told me a lot about you." Hermione blushed. "And I hate to have to do this but it's time for your chemo, Hermione."

"Her what? What are you going to do to her?!"

"My chemotherapy, Ron. It's ok."

"What the ruddy hell is chem-"

"Shh. I'll be back in a while...please stay, Ron."

"Hermione, I-"

"_Please_?" she begged. Ron hesitated.

"Of course." She smiled as Lydia took her hand gently and guided her out the door.

---

Hermione was in no state to talk when she came back. She lay unconscious for hours while Ron sat beside her bed clutching her hand. It was four o'clock in the morning before Ron finally fell asleep at her side...Hermione opened her eyes to find him dozing with her hand in his. She smiled. _God, he was cute when he was sleeping. _She moved closer to him on the bed and used her free hand to play with his hair. _I love you so much_, she thought. Ron stirred.

"'Mione?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Shhh." She used the hand that was still in his hair to press his head against her chest. The warm sensation of him breathing into her soothed her before she fell asleep again.

---------------

Well? Waddaya think?? Im personally happy with the end bit there...-sigh- so cute...


	6. Ron's Miracle

I think this is my final addition to the story =)

Ill probably do an epilogue

----------------------------------

Chapter Six: Ron's Miracle

----------------------------------

It was tearing Ron apart to see Hermione in so much pain. He had only come back to see her once since his last visit. She claimed she was getting along fine, but little did he know he was slowly losing her.

"Professor, _please._"

"Mr. Weasley, I-"

"Professor, I don't care if I have to study my arse off everyday or even repeat my sixth year," he stared into her cold grey eyes, "I _have _to stay with Hermione."

"Very well," she said sternly as she got up to exit the boys' dorms, "I will notify your professors and you may leave tomorrow...and send my best wishes, will you?" He nodded and she left the room.

"Lucky," Harry said from his own bed.

"Lucky? LUCKY?! Harry, I'm going because I _have _to, not because I want to."

"You mean you don't _want_ to skip school to see Hermione everyday?"

"Harry, she has _leukemia_...do you honestly think I want to go there everyday to see her suffer? To see her not be able to eat? To see her covered in bruises and her hair falling out?" Harry shook his head in silence. "I didn't think so." He turned on his side and scowled. No one understood the way he felt...no one.

---

Ron left the next day for St. John's General Hospital. He was uncomfortable about landing in a stranger's fireplace, but he was assured they were a wizarding family. Once he was there, he walked across the street to the hospital. The waiting room was fairly empty; it was, after all, a Monday.

He passed Dr. Edwin, "Hi, Lydia."

"Ron. Very nice to see you again. Are you here to see Hermione?"

"Err, yeah."

"I'm afraid visiting hours aren't for another hour...but you can go have a coffee in the lobby if you feel like it."

"Oh, ah thanks..."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

---

"Hermione's a wonderful person, I just feel so helpless..." She covered her eyes with her face, "I'm sorry." Ron took a sip of his coffee with shaking hands. "She's got so much ahead of her, you know? She has an absolutely brilliant mind and such potential. It just kills me to see her suffer like this...and she's getting so depressed too; she hasn't cracked a smile in days."

They sat for ages while Lydia poured her heart out and Ron downed three large cups of coffee. After what seemed like hours, Lydia glanced at her watch, "You can go see her now." He nodded.

"I'll see you..." Ron took the stairs back up to the ninth floor, it was painful but the elevator looked a bit dodgy. He walked down the hall to Hermione's room at the end. "Knock, knock," he said, opening the door.

"Hi, Ron," she said feebly. She was incredibly pale and wore a fluffy knitted hat not unlike the ones she had knitted for house elves the previous year. She dropped her novel and extended her arms to him.

"Hey," he said, pulling her into a hug, "What's with the head gear?"

"...Nothing."

"Oh come on, 'Mione...it can't be _that _bad."

"Can't it?" She pulled the hat off. Her brown hair was losing its colour and was incredibly thin. Not to mention its usual bushy appearance was gone. To be honest, Ron thought it was an improvement but he didn't dare say it.

"Oh..." he mumbled.

"Oh, Ron...I know I should be positive and keep my hopes up but _really._ I feel terrible. The doctors say I'm looking better but I can see it in their eyes...they all know I'm going to die, Ron. _I _know I'm going to die." A single tear slid down her cheek.

"No. Hermione, no! You've got to stop thinking like this, you'll drive yourself mad." She grabbed his sweater and pulled him forward so their eyes met.

"Ron. I'm telling you...Its over." Her bloodshot eyes were shining with tears. He pulled her close to his chest, her hands still clutching his jumper.

"No," he whispered into her hair. Hermione inhaled sharply.

"I love you."

Ron said it, and he really meant it, "I love you too."

---

The following days seemed to pass unbearably slow. Everyday, Ron waited until he could see Hermione, in the meantime sat in the waiting room consuming endless cups of coffee and candy bars. Things weren't looking too good.

_What I need_, he thought to himself on Friday afternoon, _is a miracle. One big miracle._

"You may go in now, Mr. Weasley."

"Thanks." Hermione was sleeping when he entered her room. He didn't want to wake her, but this was important. "Hermione," he whispered in her ear. She stirred. "Hermioneeee." She giggled, but didn't open her eyes. Ron blew across her face. His cool breath against her skin made her nose crinkle the cute way it always used to. "Is that a smile I see?!" Hermione opened her eyes.

"Maybe," she said, giving him a big grin. He kissed her forehead and held her hand.

"Listen, Hermione...I'm going to have to leave you for a few days alright?"

"What?! No! Why?"

"Please, it's only for a little while!"

"Nooo...Ron, why?"

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Alright?"

"Alright..."

"Ok, I'll see you soon." He placed a soft kiss on her lips and ran out the door.

---

"Mr. Weasley! What are you doing back here so soon?" Professor McGonagall asked as he came tumbling out of the fireplace in her office.

"Dumble...dore," he coughed, having swallowed a mouthful of ash.

"He's in his study but-"

"Thanks." Out of breath, he ran out the door leaving her in her in her chair, a bewildered expression plastered on her face.

"Headmaster..." Ron panted as he reached the stone gargoyle that blocked his office. "Need...speak...you..."

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Back so soon?"

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. I have a request."

---

Hermione hoped that whatever Ron was planning had better be important. He was gone two days and she was going mad already. _I wish he'd come_, she thought, _I wish he'd come, I wish he'd come._

"Hermione!" She looked up to find Ron standing in her doorway, "You're up!"

"Yes I a- What's that?" She pointed to a package in his hand. It was very large, square and flat. "Look like a painting," she said thoughtfully.

"It's better," he said with a smile. "To Miss Hermione Jane Granger...for all she's had to put up with." He winked and placed it on her bed. Her face lit up with glee as she tore the brown wrapping from it. She held it up to her face. It was a large board; written on it was:

GET WELL SOON, HERMIONE GRANGER

Her mouth said "thank you," but her face said "Is this it?" Ron laughed, "Turn it over." Her eyes widened as she stared at a sea of blue and black ink.

"What is it?" she whispered, turning to Ron.

"Look closely." Her mouth fell open. Upon the board, in miniscule writing, were hundreds of tiny signatures...all from Hogwarts students. She stared at them, unaware that tears were falling from her eyes and down her face.

"Did you do this? For me?" she said hoarsely. Ron nodded feebly. She didn't speak...she couldn't speak. She waved her hands towards herself, beckoning Ron to hug her. Ron sat down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you. Thank you _so _much...This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," she whispered, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"I thought it might cheer you up a bit." She rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so scared, Ron."

"Now, now," he whispered in her ear, "You're not a Gryffindor for nothing."

---

Hermione's spirits rose over the next few weeks. She was eating again, getting exercise, and the doctors lowered the amount of chemotherapy treatment she was receiving. All in all, she was coming along much better.

"Hi, 'Mione," Ron said lazily as he walked in her room one day.

"Ron. I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

"I want..." she began, "Ron, I want you to leave."

"What-"

"Please, Ron. I am _so _grateful that you've stayed with me all this time and that you care enough to give up everything for me...but you need to be back in school."

"Hermione, I-"

"Listen to me. You _have _to go back. I would love for you to stay with me longer...but-"

"But what?"

"I would be so much happier if I knew you were thinking about yourself, instead of worrying about me all the time."

"But you know I want to-"

"I know you want to. But _please_," she cried, "_Please_ just do this for me? I don't know when I'll get out of here...or if I'll ever get out, but I don't want you to be in here everyday...it's not good for you, Ron. You need to get on with your life. Ok?" Ron buried his face in his hands.

"Ok..."

"Thank you." He held her hand. She was trembling.

"I love you," he said.

"Oh, Ron. You know I love you too," she smiled. They stared affectionately into each other's eyes until-

_Visiting hours are now over. I repeat: Visiting hours are now over. Thank you._

"I should go..." he said and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Bye..." she whispered, kissing him back.

---

Five and a half months later Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table at breakfast. Ron stared moodily at his plate while Harry and Ginny were canoodling across from him. "Disgusting..." he muttered to himself, but he didn't really care. His thoughts were on Hermione...they always were.

"C'mon, Ron. It's the end of the year...lighten up a little," Ginny said compassionately. Ron shook his head. He was picking angrily at his bacon when the Great Hall doors opened.

"Ron, is that-"

"No way..." Hermione's fuzzy hat covered head poked out from behind the doors. "Hermione!" Ron called, flapping his arms in the air. "Hermione!" She smiled. He jumped out of his seat and ran towards her as whispers broke out in the hall.

"Granger's back!"

"Hermione! It's Hermione!"

"Look at that...it's Hermione Granger."

"Look, everyone...she's back!"

Ron stopped in front of her. "What's this?" he asked, tugging at her repulsive hat.

"Take it off."

"What? No...I thought you didn't want anyone to see-"

"Take it off," she repeated. Ron obeyed. Slowly, he pulled the hideous knitted creation off her head and watched as her bushy mane tumbled down around her shoulders. Her brown eyes glistened in the sunlight. She was stunning.

"Hermione," he whispered before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her full on the lips. The whispers turned to shouts.

"Right in front of everyone, too!"

"Get a room!"

"Eww..." Ron ignored them all. He enfolded his arms around her back and lifted her off the ground, spinning her in the air.

"Ron...dizzy," she muttered, and he put her down.

"God, I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too." He leaned in to kiss her again, this time more passionately. Pressing his mouth against hers, his tongue probed her lips and she didn't hesitate to grant him entrance. Both lost in the kiss, they didn't realize all eyes were on them. Reluctantly they pulled away from each other to notice that everyone's gaze was fixated on the pair.

"Never seen two people in love before?" Ron asked threateningly, staring around at the bewildered crowd. Hermione blushed profusely. He turned back to her. "I mean it," he whispered, "I love you Hermione Granger and I don't know what I would have done without you." She started crying.

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley, and I can't thank you enough for all the support and love you gave me...You are...my miracle," she said with a smile. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck. Ron put his arms around her waist and held her close. In his mind, he knew that everything would be alright.

--------------------

---epilogue coming soon!

Thnx again for the awesome reviews

Hope u liked my first ever fanfic! Plz send me ideas for new stories! Im open to any suggestions =)


	7. Epilogue

This is it wee hoooo

=)

------------

Epilogue

------------

"Any regrets?"

"No, daddy," Hermione said calmly, "None at all."

"I guess it's time then..." She linked her arm in her father's as he led her out the door. All eyes were on them as he walked her down the aisle. Hermione was simply beaming. People sitting down stood up as they passed and smiled and sighed. She grinned as she approached her fiancé, Ronald Weasley, his best man, Harry Potter and her maid of honor, a very pregnant Ginny Potter. Hermione felt her father's grip loosen. She inhaled deeply and turned to face Ron.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of these two in holy matrimony. If you have any reason why these two should not lawfully be wedded, declare it now or forever hold your peace."

Silence.

"Very well." Ron fidgeted. "Ronald, if you could repeat after me. I, Ronald Bilius Weasley..."

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Do take Hermione Jane Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Do take Hermione Jane Granger to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"For better, for worse."

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

Ron grinned. "In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

"To love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Hermione, if you could repeat after me now...I, Hermione Jane Granger..."

"I, Hermione Jane Granger."

"Do take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Do take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

"For better, for worse."

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

"To love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"The rings, please." Ron and Hermione couldn't stop themselves from grinning at each other. Ron took a ring and placed it delicately on her finger. Hermione did the same to him.

"It is my delight and honour to pronounce you husband...and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Ron smiled as he lifted her veil and kissed her on the lips. Everyone let out a sigh and clapped.

"Congratulations, mate," Harry said, clapping Ron on the back.

"Oh, Hermione! Congratulations," Ginny cried pulling her into an awkward hug, seeing as her protruding stomach prevented either of them from fully wrapping their arms around each other. Ron took Hermione by the hand.

"Shall we?" She nodded. They ran past everyone, out the chapel's front doors and onto the front lawn. People were now spilling out behind them including Ron's freckly redheaded family, Hermione's Muggle relatives and a very emotional Dr. Edwin. Hermione laughed, tossed her bouquet of flowers into the crowd and watched it land in Lydia's hands.

"Goodbye!" Hermione called.

"Have fun on your honeymoon!" Ginny shouted over everyone's voices.

Harry strode up to the newlyweds and whispered in Ron's ear, "Don't wear her out on the first night, mate." He flashed Hermione a quick wink and went to join Ginny.

"Oh, _God." _Ron shuddered.

"What?"

"I have _no _idea why I'm friends with him." Hermione giggled. They made their way down the sloping lawn to a limo that was awaiting them. "Now," Ron started, "Tell me again why we're taking this Muggle thingy."

"Earth to Ron. My whole family is Muggles! If we took off in some flying contraption...well, you can just imagine what that would be like."

"Ah." The chauffeur opened the back door for both of them to climb in. Ron put his arm around her as the door was slammed shut. She cuddled up against him, ruffling her perfectly ironed wedding dress.

"I love you so much," she sighed.

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"So...what _did _Harry say to you?" Ron cringed.

"He said...don't wear her out on the first night." Hermione's mouth fell open and she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"That little bugger." Ron winked and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't." Before she could answer he pressed his lips to hers. And they drove off, tin cans rattling noisily behind them, towards their very first night as a married couple.

----------------------

u may think the end is a little gross but I think its really cute –sigh- im such a sucker for romance stories...


End file.
